


two player gays

by tyexe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyexe/pseuds/tyexe





	1. Chapter 1

Michael was over at Jeremy's house, the two snuggled up in the basement floor as they played their way through another level of Apocalypse Of The Damned. They had been best friends for as long as either could remember, but only a couple for about eight months, though Michael had liked Jeremy since sixth grade. Though they had been together for quite a while, there were a few things they didn't know about each other. Jeremy thought about all the things he kept from Michael, spacing out slightly as he imagined what might happen if Michael found out. Sure, they'd had sex. It wasn't a big deal, although Michael still got just as easily excited and blushy every time, just as Jeremy was still very sensitive, shy, and nervous about it all.   
"Jeremy?" Michael called, waving a hand in front of his lover's face, causing the boy's train of thoughts to come to a stop as he turned his attention to the shorter boy.   
"Y-yeah?"  
Michael laughed softly at Jeremy's response. He was so cute.   
Michael suddenly reached to his side, pulling out a blunt and lighting it as he scooted closer to Jeremy, smirking at his partner's now rosy cheeks.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
He snuggled closer, before placing the blunt between his lips.  
Jeremy's thoughts started again.  
He thought about how it would feel if the stoner pressed the end of the joint to his skin, how amazingly painful the burning sensation would be. He wanted to ask, but he didn't, instead, replying to the earlier question.  
"Ah.. You."  
It wasn't exactly a lie, he only left a few things out.  
"Aww, really~?"  
Michael kissed Jeremy's cheek, pulling the taller boy into his lap before peppering kisses along the backside of his neck, causing a small, high-pitched moan to escape Jeremy's lips.  
"M-Michael.. I.."  
He cut the other boy off with a sudden bite to his neck, sucking on it lightly as he smirked at the soft, mindless noises his Jeremy was making. He suddenly pushed the awkward boy out of his lap, crawling on top of him and taking a quick puff from his blunt before forcing his hands into Jeremy's striped shirt.  
"Look at you. All red faced and panting and I've barely even started yet~"  
He chuckled.  
"Tell me what you want, baby boy."  
Jeremy embarrassingly shook his head, cheeks bright red as he bit his bottom lip.  
"You don't wanna know what I want."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sighed softly, shaking his head. He moved to put his joint out, causing Jeremy to whine.  
"What?"  
He held up his blunt, looking at it as if it were a new discovery.  
"You want this?"  
The taller boy nodded slightly, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood.  
"Ah. You want a hit, or--?"  
Jeremy's face flushed a darker red as he shook his head.  
"I-- Never mind.. Forget it. D-do you.. Do you wanna finish the game?"  
Michael put his joint out temporarily, lunging at Jeremy and pinning his wrists to the carpeted floor beneath them.  
"Hell no."  
He attacks the boy's lips with his own, kissing him passionately for a few minutes before pulling away, looking down at the other. He held the boy's wrists in one hand, while he grabbed his chin with the other.  
"Listen up. I'm going to let go of you, and you're going to go to your room. Don't use your little 'dad is home' excuse, because that hasn't stopped you before, has it, slut? You're going to go up there, strip for me, and you're going to wait on your knees. Understood?"  
Jeremy shivered. Michael had never been so dominant over him before.. He loved it. And before he knew it, he was hard. He tugged against the other's grip on his wrists as he got ready to stand, nodding.  
"Y-yes, okay.."  
Michael tilted his head, his grip tightening on the taller boy's limbs.  
"Excuse me?"  
This caused the boy to gulp, whimpering like a puppy as he lay still on the carpeted floor, staring up at the boy over him.  
"Y-yes, sir..?"  
The stoner smirked, letting go as he adjusted his glasses.  
"Good boy. Go."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy rushed upstairs into his bedroom, immediately yanking his clothes off and getting down on his knees. He afterwards grabbed his navy blue sweater and wrapped it around himself. God, he needed to turn his fan off. He sighed softly as he thought about what Michael might do to him. Before he realized it, he had his hand on his semi-hard member, palming it desperately with soft, quiet little gasps and whimpers. He didn't even realize Michael was already in his room, in front of his closed door, blunt in hand with his arms crossed, until he looked up, squealing in embarrassment   
"A-ah! S-sorry!"  
Michael leaned down towards the brunette, nibbling on his earlobe before speaking.  
"Safeword is dolphin, got it?"  
Jeremy nods, suddenly crying out when Michael's burning blunt is pressed to the tender skin of his neck.  
"Ow! F-fuck! M-more! Daddy!"  
The stoner finds himself increasingly more aroused at Jeremy's pitiful moans, and especially the use of the name "daddy". He palms himself as he puts the joint out once more, shaking his head.  
"I don't think so. You've been very naughty, Jere bear."  
He grabs for the boy's freckled chin.  
"Maybe you could earn it. Maybe you could tell daddy what else you've been hiding."  
Jeremy whimpers, covering his tomato colored face.  
"The closet."  
He mutters, barely audible, but enough for the shorter male to understand. He opens up Jeremy's closet, finding nothing but disorganized clothes, an old gaming system, and a bright blue box. He grabs it, carrying it to Jeremy's unmade bed as he opens it, his own face flushing a dark crimson shade at what he finds inside.  
Rope, handcuffs, various vibrators, and even a riding crop. He grabs for the rope nonetheless, roughly grabbing his lover by the hair.  
"Stand up."


	4. Chapter 4

Confused, horny, flustered, and sweating, Jeremy obediently stood, fidgeting with his hands as he looked down. Michael took a moment to admire him, smiling to himself about the beautiful boy before him. His beautiful boy. He ran a hand through his hair, before motioning for Jeremy to step closer.  
"Come here."  
The taller boy nodded, stepping closer to the shorter as he began to bind his arms to his sides, and his hands behind his back. Michael smiled, pleased with his work, pushing Jeremy back down into his knees.  
Jeremy looked down at the ropes that bound him, his entire body flushed bright red at this point as he studied them.  
"H-how did you do that so well..?"  
Michael laughed cheekily, leaning down to Jeremy's level.  
"I was a boy scout."  
The taller boy giggled softly. Even in intimate situations, they never failed to make each other smile.  
Michael suddenly cleared his throat, sitting down in front of the other male as he traces along his jawline with his finger.  
"What should I do with you now? Tell me."  
Jeremy tenses up, far too shy to say something like that. He shakes his head.  
"Fine. I could just leave you here like this. All worked up and helpless, untouched. Unable to do anything about it."  
The tall boy shivered at the thought, looking up at the other with pleading eyes.  
"N-no.. Jus-t... Do.. Do what you want with me. U-use me. I'm.. I'm yours.."  
He stutters, shaking with embarrassment. That was what he wanted, but he felt so dirty saying it, as if he wasn't already.  
Michael shivered slightly before picking the other up, placing him on his own messy, unmade bed.  
"Good.. Good boy."  
Michael had become a little flustered himself. He loved the idea of having his way with Jeremy, while all he could do was writhe and whine in response. How pretty that sounded. Michael retrieved the riding crop and a smaller vibrator from the box, his eyes darting around the room before he looks at Jeremy.  
"Lube?"  
Jeremy nods his head in the direction of the side table alongside his bed.  
"T-top drawer.."


	5. Chapter 5

After Michael has retrieved the lube, he pops the cap, and completely covers the toy in it, sliding it inside of Jeremy without warning, causing the boy beneath him to cry out. The stoner smirked, twisting it inside of him and turning it on medium, afterwards standing at the side of the bed and admiring Jeremy as said boy writhes and moans, causing Michael's stomach to twist in ways they hadn't before, but he loved it. He held the riding crop up, before bringing it down on Jeremy's inner thigh, making the boy jump and yell. Michael chuckled.  
"Shhh~ don't let dad hear you, baby. Only /daddy/ gets to hear those pretty little noises you make. Got it?"  
He whispers seductively, although he knew Mr. Heere would only assume Jeremy was frustrated with failed gameplay, as that happened quite often. He continues smacking at the boy's skinny thighs, grinning sadistically before he allows a blow to land on the boy's balls, causing him to scream out, and tense up.  
"What, you like that?"  
Jeremy arched his back slightly as he replied  
"Y-yes! F-fuck, yes!"  
Michael repeated his action a few times, before climbing on top of his boy and shoving his tongue into his open mouth, exploring every inch of it as they both moaned softly. The shorter boy grabbed a fist full of the other's hair, yanking at it roughly, causing the bound boy beneath him to buck his hips, desperate for friction as he moaned like a pornstar.  
Michael ground his own clothed member into Jeremy's smaller, exposed one. Both were leaking pre cum. Michael thought to himself for a moment before standing, Jeremy whining as his partner left to retrieve a cock ring and a hitachi wand, returning with them and slipping the ring onto Jeremy's length, turning the wand on high. He placed it on the tip of his lover's length, elicting a pleasurable scream out of the bound boy, his member practically pouring pre cum.  
"P-please! Please! D-addy!"  
"Please what?"  
Michael smirked teasingly, tapping his foot as he awaited an answer.  
"L-let me cum! I-I need--"  
Michael cut him off with a slap to the thigh.  
"I never said you couldn't. Go ahead now."  
He said in a cold, demanding voice. Jeremy wanted to slap the smirk off of his face, but at the same time, this was his fantasy come true, and he was enjoying every second of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy lifted his head as he nodded towards his bound member, wiggling his hips a bit, only leading to the vibrator invading his prostate. He whimpered, his toes curling as he bit his lip roughly.   
"T-the ring! O-ff!"  
He cried out, squeezing his thighs together and panting.  
Michael ignored his request, instead turning both vibrators up all the way, forcing Jeremy's restrained length to strain even more. He whimpered and screamed as this continued, and Michael pinched at his nipples, before taking one of the soft, sensitive nubs between his teeth.  
Tears began to prickat the corners of Jeremy's eyes as he writhes.  
"P-please, take it off!"  
Michael lifted his head, grinning cockily.  
"Sense you asked so nicely~"  
He turns both vibrators off, removing the ring and wand, but leaving the dildo buried in the boy's ass.  
He yawns teasingly, stretching.  
"Ah.. I think I'll take a nap. How does a nap sound, Jere bear?"  
Michael booped his boys nose, as if he weren't tied up in bed with an erection and a vibrator inside of him. Jeremy whined, subconsciously spreading his legs.  
"N-no, please! M-Michael, I--"  
Michael laughed softly.  
"I wouldn't do that to you, baby boy."  
He stood at the foot of the bed, roughly yanking the vibrator out from inside of Jeremy before pulling his own length out, shoving it inside of his entrance, causing them both to moan.  
"I-I'm gonna cum--!"  
Jeremy moaned. Michael shook his head, grabbing Jeremy's length tightly to prevent him from releasing as he builds up his own orgasm, releasing into the taller boy and letting go of his member, stroking it quickly.  
"Cum~"  
And cum he did, nearly blacking out from the feeling of it.

Michael smiled, humming to himself as he untied Jeremy's bonds, throwing them back into the box along with the rest. He helps the tired boy change into his pajamas before climbing into bed with him, spooning him as they cuddle.

 

"Wanna guess what else we learned in boy scouts?"


End file.
